Deth song from the depths
by vampireclan007
Summary: Ive changed the story a lot because i had a great idea but nothing to put it under so my summary goes... James nicholas wants to find out whether these mythical beings are real and will go to extreme lenghts to make sure he does... please read... thanx...


**This is my first story and i hope that you like it please, please review...**

**I hope you will enjoy reading as much as ive enjoyed writing it...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 MWAH! XOXO**

DEATH SONG FROM THE DEPTHS...

The bustle of the bar engulfed any type of conversation, neither loud nor soft, it just added to the sound of merry sailors happily chanting after a long trip at sea. But in one corner of the bar there were some very solemn sailors, talking about something that would change James Nicholas's life forever. James walked into the bar, his crew joining in the merry chatter, James rushed, his feet eager to get to the bar. He went past the solemn sailors catching the words ...

"He heard the song we told him not to but he wouldn't listen, the song had already drawn him in, he dived in but he never resurfaced..." a tall, lean sailor murmured. James stopped in his tracks; he turned to face the group of sailors.

"Um, excuse me for listening in but why did he dive in" asked James. The tall man looked at him with solemn eyes, he said in a hushed tone

"Some say it's a monster drawing sailors to their deaths".

"Some say it's a beautiful song sung by sirens that are half female, half fish, to bring men to them deep below the waves" a large man with a lot of tattoos joined in. "and once you hear the song you need to follow it, it's like an addiction".

James found a chair wanting to hear more about what these creatures do, "who dove in?" James asked enchanted by the thought of the sirens.

"Our captain, he was a great fellow but he was always one for myths, legends and long tales, so he thought if he could capture one he could see what they look like. But he started to get obsessed, and when we started to hear the faint whispers we put cotton in our ears, but he took his out he wanted to see what the song was like. But then he got enchanted and started to make his way to the edge of the boat, we all tried to stop him but he wouldn't , he couldn't, he just went in and then when we took out the cotton, we couldn't hear anything, there was no noise , no sound, he was gone." The large man said solemnly.

James was so intrigued, he wanted to know more. He didn't want to bother the men anymore. He set off to find his crew to tell them what he had just heard. He found his crew by the bar. He sat down and started tell them what had happened. The crew watched in awe, they were also very interested, in whether they really existed. But James was certain there was something below the harsh salty waves, and it wasn't human.

The next day he and his crew went back to the bar to see if any other people have had it happen to one of their crew or a person they knew. Only a few people said they had heard about sirens. And most of the takings had happened around the same place. But to get there it would a couple days of travelling on the harsh waves. James pulled his crew aside and told them about his plan to set sail and to find out whether sirens were just a fantasy, or whether there are other beings out there other than humans. The crew agreed,

"But shouldn't we have something like a game plan so we can be prepared?" suggested James's first mate Rob. James agreed and spent the next couple days thinking of a plan and finally came up with one he was happy with. They gathered the equipment they thought that they needed, some rope, cotton, food, water, rum, life jackets and other necessary items to carry out James's master plan.

James and his crew got the equipment and loaded it on their ship. James looked out to the sea, but today it was rougher, as if it could swallow a million men whole. This thought made James a little uneasy. The crew were rushing around preparing the sails, climbing the riggings and making sure they were tight, and getting out the map to show James.

"Here's the map James... are you sure you want to do this..." Rob asked attentively. The crew watched James, Listening very hard to hear his response.

"Yes" James said confidently "We shall set out to sea today and in a few days we will prove to the world that sirens do exist!" The Crew roared, filled with excitement, at the thought of finding these beings.

"Ok then, where are we setting off to?" Rob said as he handed James the map.

"Here" James said while pointing to somewhere on the map "We are going to _**Whisper Cavern**_ that is where all of the takings have happened and I'm almost positive that is where the sirens are".

"But that place is really dangerous, if we don't get killed by a siren we'll get killed by the rocks!" A small man from the crew said.

"Well I'm willing to take that chance" James said grinding his teeth. The man went quiet after that. "If anyone else wants to say something, say it now" James challenged. No-one said anything. "Good, now we must make sure everything we need is here". The crew rushed in different directions to make sure everything was on the ship.

"Seems like you've got everything under control" Said Rob.

"Yes, well the crew wants to discover something that is worth a lot of money if we can prove it" James said.

"Well then we better get going" Rob said "It looks like there's going to be a storm..."

"You're right" he said turning around to the crew "pick it up men we have to leave ASAP, come on let's go!"

The crew hurried, the sweat on their brows was evident. The crew rushed around the boat like little mice being chased by a big hungry cat. They set off not to long after that, heading out to what would be a life changing sail, for James and his crew.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
